Celebration
by vermilion aura
Summary: When his lover passes a very difficult exam, Dante plans out a celebration for her. DantexOC (For knightmarecrow)


**Author's Notes:** It has been a couple weeks since I last posted something. I have been busy with work and adjustments in my schedule. My days off ended up getting switched and thus, I ended up working for ten days straight. Luckily, I have today and the next two days off since the pharmacy I work at is closed for Thanksgiving Day. Hopefully, this will give me some time to do some writing and catch up on some other things.

I ended up starting this piece some time after I passed my test with my putting it aside when I got busy with work. When my coworker passed his test, it motivated me to get around to finish it, which I did today. In a sense, I have my coworker (he goes by _knightmarecrow_ on the Internet) to thank for the motivation. (He's definitely in his own category of crazy. XD) In the meantime, enjoy this one shot!

* * *

She plopped down on the queen-sized mattress and pulled the sheet over her slender figure, hugging the pillow close to her. It was thirty minutes after ten, and even after spending most of the evening hanging out with friends, she wasn't feeling tired in the slightest. After all that she did, she should have passed out.

Having successfully passed the Pharmacy Technician Certification Exam and earning the title of _Certified Pharmacy Technician_ , her friends had taken her out to the bar to have a few drinks and dance. The news had spread forward to a certain silver-haired demon hunter, and he joined in on the celebration. After a few hours of drinking and dancing, he ended up taking her home, leading to them relaxing in her bed. He was lying next to her, stripped down to just his boxers, with the sheet covering him up to his waist.

She turned her head to the side, her gaze roving his muscular physique. The grip on her pillow tightened in an attempt to resist the sexual tension beginning to course throughout her veins.

He glanced at her from the corner of her eye. "What are you thinking about, sugar?"

The pace of her racing heart quickened at his question; his voice alone was more than enough to get her going.

"I guess I'm still in shock that I managed to pass my test, and I spent the past year studying."

A chuckle escaped his lips at her answer. "Babe, you're a lot smarter than you give yourself credit for."

"Maybe so, but I still can't believe that I passed on my first try. I gave one of my coworkers my books and my notes. Now that I've passed, I no longer have any use for them."

"Considering those notes are coming from you, it will definitely be a benefit for them in the long run."

"I hope so."

Taking notice of her pondering, Dante wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her close to him. On impulse, she brought her leg over his, her knee brushing against the junction between his thighs. A small moan escaped his lips at the feel of her knee; if she kept going, he wouldn't want her to stop.

She rested her cheek against his muscular chest and brought her hand up to caress him, her palm moving up and down his chest. His other hand reached for her leg, caressing up to her thigh and pushing the fabric of her nightgown up. When he reached her hip, Dante moved his hand to the curve of her bottom and squeezed it hard before pulling her over him so that she was straddling him.

"What are you wanting, Dante?" she asked, running her fingers through his short, silver locks.

Running his hands all over her legs, he pushed her nightgown up, pulling the fabric over her head and tossing it aside.

"I think you know what I want, and I know you want it too," he replied in a low, husky tone.

With a smile and a nod, she leaned forward and pressed her lips against his in a kiss that grew more passionate with time. When he pulled away from her, Dante moved to her neck, showering her throat with kisses. Her hands immediately moved to his head, holding him against her as he kissed her skin raw. With one arm snaked around her waist to keep her still, he skillfully slipped out of his boxers, kicking them off and out of range. He kicked down the sheet, and she gasped at the sensation of feeling his length brushing against her bottom combined with him nibbling on her throat.

He then kissed his way down to her chest, lightly sucking her skin with every kiss. When he reached the valley between her breasts, he captured her nipple between his lips, sucking and tugging the hardened bud. She let out a moan and tilted her head back, the ecstasy shooting throughout every last inch of her body. His ears twitched at the sounds, and emitted more moans from her as he alternated between her breasts, kissing her skin and sucking her nipples dry.

The next thing she knew, she was being rolled over, and she was lying down on her back with him pinning her down. She gasped and arched her back as he moved his hips, feeling the tip of his length brush against her core through the fabric of her panties. Moving one hand down, Dante moved underneath her panties and cupped her junction, gently stroking her core. She arched her back even further, allowing him to pick up the pace and push her to the point of wanting to scream.

Spreading her legs aside, Dante positioned himself to breach her walls, the tip of his length brushing her entrance. She squeezed her eyes shut, bracing herself for the impact and hating the fact that he was teasing her.

"Do you really want it, babe?" he growled, loving the look she had on her face.

A simple nod was all she could muster for an answer, fearing that if she opened her mouth to answer, she would scream.

"If you want it, let me hear you say it."

Unable to take the teasing any longer, she succumbed.

"Fuck me, Dante. Fuck me now and fuck me hard."

Her words the trigger he was looking for, Dante slid himself into her, her walls tightening around him and emitting a gasp from her. He then leaned by her ear, his hot breath racking her skin and sending a shiver of pleasure down her spine.

"This is to celebrate passing your test, sweetheart."

With those words, he moved his hips, letting her imagination run wild as he set his pace. She wrapped her legs around his waist, and her hands found his broad shoulders, gripping them tightly as he moved. As he continued his assault on her, he buried his face into her neck, sucking on the area where throat melded into shoulder. Their moans were in sync with each other, and he ended up swallowing one when his lips connected with hers in a heavy, lust-filled kiss. Keeping his lips locked with hers, Dante pushed himself deep inside her, and let out a moan when his seed spilled inside her.

The deed done, he collapsed on top of her, his hand stroking her long hair. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, keeping him as close as possible as her breathing grew steady.

"I'm very proud of you, babe," he whispered, planting a soft kiss on her cheek. "That was your reward for passing."

She nodded. "Thank you, Dante. My future is set now that I've passed the biggest hurdle I've ever had to jump."

"Is there anything else you need to do?"

"The only thing I have to do is submit twenty hours of continuing education to the board that provides the test every two years. By doing that, I keep my certification and thus, I never have to take that test again. I also have to renew my license with the Board of Pharmacy every two years. Again, my future is pretty much set."

He nodded. "You always had your path planned out. I always loved that about you. Well done, babe."

With those words, the lovers drifted off into a long slumber.

* * *

 **End Notes:** The requirements mentioned in the story are the actual requirements to maintain certification once one passes the Pharmacy Technician Certification Exam (PTCE for short). One of those hours of continuing education (CE) must be pharmacy law, and another hour must be patient safety. Then, it's eighteen hours of any pharmacy CE of your choosing. Just be aware that the Pharmacy Technician Certification Board (PTCB) will only accept CE from sources that they recognize. A little something for those thinking of trying out the pharmacy path. I hope you guys enjoyed this one shot, and check back for the next update!


End file.
